Vampire Academy: Prequel
by Laizaax
Summary: Rose hasn't Always been the little angel she is in "The Last Sacrifice". She's had quite some personality changes and she has gone to even more trouble. But what kind of life did she have before she got into the accident, got the bond, became a run away and before she met Dimitri? How was life on the academy when everything still seemed so easy and safe?
1. Chapter 1

I remembered the day my mom dropped me of, to drive away and never look back. How I felt the earth faith away into oblivion underneath my feet. How I couldn't catch my breath. How I tried to hide it, because a guardian is strong, secure and bold. I stood there, watching until a woman laid her hand on my shoulder, and told me I'd be safe here. This would be my home from now on. This would be the place where they would make me the person I was meant to be. I decided that day, that I'd never feel like this again. I'd be strong. I'd be secure. I'd be bold.

After a few weeks, I forgot the promise I made myself, and I felt scared again. I felt like I didn't belong here. I felt like I didn't belong anywhere. I felt like an orphan, until I met Lissa.

"Rose!" I woke up from my daydream and looked right into Lissa's green eyes. "Just the person I was looking for." She smiled at me. "Lissa! Just the person I was thinking about." She gave me a strange look, but it changed quickly into a big smile. "Guess what?" I needed to choose between a sarcastic comment and a happy I-Have-No-Clue-What-You-Are-Talking-About kind of answer. "Well…" I changed my thought, and chose the last one. "No. Tell me." She was basically jumping by the time I spoke my last word. She took my hand and looked me straight in the eye. "We're going to spend our summer at our lake-house in Missouri!"

I felt like I just got stabbed with a knife… in my heart. Sure, I was happy for Lissa. She's my best friend and I wish her all the happiness in the world, but it meant a whole summer on my own at the academy. Even Mason, Meredith and Eddie where going away this summer. Lissa saw my unhappiness and asked me what was wrong. She looked kind of worried. "No nothing Lissa, I'm okay, really. I hope you are going to have a great time at the lake-house!" Lissa started to laugh. And with that, she started to get on my nerves too. "Okay, Lissa I get it. Your life is great. You have a loving family –who I truly start to see as my own, because they even sent me Christmas presents and all – but I'm stuck here. I don't have anyone to talk to. There will be no party to attend and you won't be there to make me forget that I'm actually abandoned by my own mom. And…" I stopped talking. I didn't know what else I could say. I thought I made my point clear. Well, until I saw Lissa laughing even harder. Okay rose, breathe. Don't hit her. She's your friend, your best friend. Her parents give you Christmas presents. Just breathe.

"Why would I say that, if there wasn't an 'us'?" I thought it was a pretty strange sentence, but after a second or two I started to understand what she was trying to tell me. "You mean us as in Lissa and Rose?" She nodded. "O my god is this for real?" I couldn't keep my excitement inside.  
>"It is. I convinced my parents it wouldn't be irresponsible to go away without my personal guardian you know." She gave me a wink. I was shaking with adrenalin -the kind you get after you just did something pretty painful, but you made it and you feel so proud. I hugged her so hard she probably couldn't get some air, but in that moment, I couldn't control anything I was doing.<p>

Finely after a minute or two my brain seems to understand that Lissa needed air to live, and my body loosened up. I set her free, and let her catch her breath for a moment. Lissa laughed. "I know you are happy, but you need to keep me alive if you want to go with us." I laughed as well. "I know I'm sorry. I just can't believe we I'm going to spend the whole summer with you, away from the academy."

**Authors Note:  
>Hey guys,<br>I always wanted to know what happened before Rose and Lissa got taken back to the academy, so I decided to write it. Please let me know what your thoughts were at the reviews. I would really like to know if you want me to go on with this story or if it's just a waist of time.  
>Thank you for reading; I really hoped you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Disclaimer:  
>I don't own anything of the VA series.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

A week went by and I walked around like I was this 'Little Miss Sunshine'. No one and nothing stood in my way. I was chatty and I was happy. Lissa and I had spent almost all of our time together to find out where we wanted to go when we were there, and what we wanted to do. Even though the summer was still far away, we couldn't shut up about it.

"What happened to you? Who are you, and what have you done with Rose?" My smile got even brighter "Well, Mr. Movie star, if you would mind your own business and watch some new movies that came out after I was born, I could go back to my daydream about my perfect upcoming summer." I looked Mason straight in the eyes and dared him to say something back. "Movie star? Ha, I wished." Mason looked at me with a doubt in his eyes, but he did finish his sentence. "Perhaps I should watch some other movies, but it would be a lot more fun to watch them with you, Hathaway." Even though I could've known this one was coming, I wasn't prepared to say something back yet. Mason was one of my best friends, and he was kind of cute in a goofy way, but was I attracted to him? No, not even close.

It was quite a relieve when Alberta walked in to start the class, so I didn't need to answer right away. We needed to do some basic training we just started on. Meredith – one of the few other girls in my class – asked me to partner up with her. We fought for a little while until Alberta told us class was over and we could continue minding our own business.

That was one thing I liked about her. Although she was a guardian, she still understood how students thought, what they were going through and what their priorities were. Alberta was so much more than just a guardian. She was a teacher, a guardian and a mother to me. She was the one who laid here hand on my shoulder and told me I'd be fine. She was the one who cared for me. She was the one who looked out for me. She had been there almost all my life. And my mom… she didn't.

I felt how my nails pushing through the skin of my hand. I turned back to reality and Alberta was right in front of me. "Rose, can I speak with you for a moment?" Her voice was very soft, but I could see some concern in her eyes. I walked with here to here office – which was about fifteen minutes from the gym – still in my gym clothes. When we arrived she pointed to the chair in front of me. "Take a seat." I did what she said, and I sat down. "I saw your request to leave the school for the summer." Alberta took a break to find the right words. I couldn't hold it anymore  
>"I know I just had a pretty good work out and stuff, but the sweat that drips slowly down to this chair is not from those exercises. Please, just tell me what is wrong with it."<br>"Well, even though I'd absolutely love it to give you the approval, I'm afraid that Headmistress Kirova has a different opinion about that." Of course, Headmistress Kirova didn't approve anything I did. "What? Is this my punishment for having a Moroi best friend? Is this the thing she is going to get back at me for not liking me? What is this about? What is this for kind of bullshit!"  
>"Rose, please stay calm. I don't know what this is about…"<br>"I've been almost my whole life at this academy. I barely know what the outside looks like! How could I ever be a proper guardian if I can't even imagine what kind of life I'd have if I lived outside these gates?"  
>"Rose, I promise you, I'll fight for you. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you can finally have a real taste of what life is outside the gates, what a family would be and what freedom means. I just need you to promise me to keep calm for a while. You can't be caught after curfew or hit someone in the face because you don't like her. Just stay low until I get the approval okay? Can you do that for me?"<br>"Yes, I guess so. But not being caught doesn't mean I can't do it anymore right? It means I just need to be smart enough to just, well, not get caught."  
>Alberta started to laugh. "Just go, you need to get a shower and I need to dry that chair."<br>I laugh as well. Who knew that Alberta would become the witty one.

I walked out of the office and I got to my dorm. After I finally reached the fourth floor I jumped into the shower, and got ready for dinner. I took a blouse and some skinny jeans, did my make-up and I headed to the cafeteria for dinner.

"Rose, wait for me." I saw Lissa jogging towards me and I opened my arms so I could hug her right away. "How is my princess today?" Lissa laughed. "O, shut up. We both know that I'm not a princess. I just have some royal blood running through my veins."  
>"I bet Strigoi would love to have a sip of that. So be careful with it little sister."<br>Lissa and I turned around at the exact same time. Andre Dragomir stood right behind us, together with is group of friends. Among them was Ethan Badica, one of the hottest guys in the entire school. Lissa and Andre continued their conversation a little while I was checking out Ethan. He was tall – Like all the Moroi guys – But he had a little more muscle than others. His stunning blue eyes were even prettier with is brown hair which was also kind of unusual. He winked at me. I smiled back. At that moment I got back to reality and overheard how Ethan asked Andre if he wouldn't invite his sister and her lovely friend. I wanted to dream away again when I heard the lovely part, but I was too curious what Andre would say.

It wasn't a secret I was always in for a party. The moroi from my age weren't afraid to ask me. They knew I'd be there making the party even more epic, and I wasn't too bad to look at. I was actually kind of a lust object for them. With my curves – which no one of the moroi girls had –, my thin – which was darker because my dad was some guy from a place far away from here, no clue where that place was though – and my long black hair, I was kind of pretty. And apparently, even older guys seemed to notice it.

"I don't think she would come." Andre waited for back-up from Lissa, but Lissa seemed to stare at something interesting. When I focused I saw it wasn't a something, it was a someone. He was the same age as us, but he was talking to one of the older guys in Andre's group. He was blond and he was quite handsome – not my type, but Lissa seemed to find him her type – and he had some similarities to the guy he was talking to. My guess was that it was his older brother. I focused on what he was saying, and I overheard something the older guy was saying to the younger one. "… would be fun to have someone of your own age there..." I did math and I came to a conclusion.

"We will take it in consideration. I bet your parties aren't even that epic." Andre's face turned a little red. "Of course, Hathaway needs to open her big mouth. You know what? My parties aren't epic, they are legendary, and you should come and watch yourself to know what I'm talking about."  
>I laughed. "Well, sounds like a proper invite to me. Where is this party and when will it starts?"<p>

**Authors Note:  
>Hey guys,<br>So, my second part already. I hope you like it. How do you guys think Rose was before she got shadow kissed? Do you think this is a little how she'd been? Please tell if you have anything to say to me about it. I'd really like it to read what your thoughts are about my story. Is there anything I need to write in it before she gets into the accident? Not that that will be next week, but I'm working towards it.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer:  
>I don't own anything from the VA series.<strong>


End file.
